Lossoriawath
An Ancient Prince who fled the destruction of his people in the Temporal Matrix War with the Elder Race Lossoriawath was a Prince of the Ancients while they fought the Elder Race. He lost his family to the invaders at a young age and became craven in face of battle. When the Elder Race closed in on the capital city of the Ancients, he boarded the Temporal Matrix and fled rather than fight. Revival Millions of years later, Lossoriawath's emaciated form was released from the Temporal Matrix by Kate. The Matrix had previously been recovered by John Beckett, whom Lossoriawath feared matched the description of one of the Apocalypse Lords. He reached out to Kate psychically to communicate. John departed to search for Tom, and his seven "cursed" knights were killed in battle, and Lossoriawath finally asked Kate to release him. He rejuvenated himself in a chrysalis chamber attached to the Genesis Engine and subdued Kate. When Aaron awoke from his treatment, he saw that Lossoriawath emerged tall and strong and young again, with partial human features. Kate also emerged with partial Ancient features and a confused set of memories. Lossoriawath took Kate, the Temporal Matrix and the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc and fled the Guardian. In Hiding In a hidden location, Lossoriawath bred with Kate repeatedly to try and bring about the return of the Ancients. He also made trips in the Matrix to visit Ted and rescue a wounded Ravager. One time visiting Ted, Ted says that a wounded Lossoriawath visited him asking about Kate, his mate. Lossoriawath is intrigued and tries to find answers about this but comes up short. The Guardian, Foray and John attack Lossoriawath's base, and Kate turns on him once Aaron returns with Tom. Lossoriawath flees in the Matrix, going to Ted and demanding to know who Kate is. Ted threatens him and Lossoriawath sudddenly realizes this is what had already happened, and he leaves, travelling to the ends of time when he learns that Tyat'Naghra is coming for him. Death Cornered and facing down the three Apocalypse Lords, Lossoriawath tries to make an escape in the Temporal Matrix, but is caught by surprise and consumed by the Time Serpent Tyat'Naghra. His death marks the passing of humanity, the Ancients' legacy, by coincidence rather than correlation, as he had run into the far future to escape the Guardian and thus accidentally fulfilled the prophecy. Moonlight Game In the Moonlight Game, Lossoriawath faced off against Foray, the Guardian, Lucy and Aaron. As he blasted Foray with his Immortality Gauntlet, the Guardian took him by surprise and cut his arm off. He choke-slams the Prince into a chamber of the Genesis Engine and devolved him into a slug-like form. Weeping and calling for help, he is abandoned in the maze under the moon. Second Revival As the Guardian discovers the horrible results of Dr. Churchill's experiments, the Ravager notices a trail of slime leading into an active pod on the Genesis Engine. Churchill boasts how he has deceived the Ravager and granted the Prince an army. The Guardian witnesses Lossoriawath, stronger than ever thanks to his newman components, emerge from the Genesis Engine and strap on his Immortality Gauntlet. The Ravager brutally murders Churchill and teams with the Guardian to face Lossoriawath. The Prince melts the Ravager like candle wax with a sustained burn from his Gauntlet and the Guardian tackles him. Laura fires a rocket from the Ravager's ship at the location of the Seeker's Lockdown Orb and kills both Lossoriawath and the Guardian. As the Apparition A ghostly Apparition appears to Tyros, taking him on a journey through time, watching a young boy be broken over and over again until he becomes the Ravager. The Apparition is attempting to convince Tyros to kill the Ravager as a boy. Tyros asks who the Apparition is, and he shows his face as the Guardian. Tyros realizes that the strike that killed him was a reality missile, and they could be animated by a Phantom Projector. But Tyros challenges this illusion, saying the Guardian would never order the death of a child. The Apparition becomes angered, and is finally caught by the Specter who had been pursuing them the whole time. The Apparition's disguise falls away and he becomes Lossoriawath, and he and the Guardian fight in their ghostly forms. The Guardian brings Tyros back to the arena where he disables the Phantom Projector, and the projections of the memories disappear. That's all they were, memories. Animated by light. Ghosts of the past left to haunt us. Tools Lossoriawath's favorite weapon was his Immortality Gauntlet, a powerful tool sometimes counted among the Ancients' Impossible Machines, that was capable of projecting energy or allowing telepathic communication. Disrupted Timeline Lossoriawath finds his redemption in the Disrupted Timeline, and finds his courage. Originally captured and held in the prison at sea, he was freed during Kalve's raid and escaped ahead of the Annihilation Wave, taking his Immortality Gauntlet from Aaron. After his escape, he travels by himself and crosses the lands of the Empire. He finds his way to Katroiris, where he encounters Gormiln, who crossed on a ship as payment from the Tall Man in exchange for his delivery of Lawrence Miller. Lossoriawath is not trusted by the native FomRishi, and disturbed by the freely roaming NgukGluk. Gormiln secretly shows him at night the Spire, and they discover the two hidden jewels resting at the bottom of the staircase. While on the island, Lossoriawath begins to have strange dreams sent to him by an unknown entity. He learns more of the island's history and lore. Returning to the Spire, he kills a freelance explorer and enters the tunnel again. This time, he touches the gems and they ignite. Lossoriawath wards himself with his Gauntlet, and discovers two assassins sent by the FomRishi chief had followed him. They become possessed by the spirits of Devastation and Annihilation. Lossoriawath fights them off. He knows the FomRishi are out for him, but goes to tell Gormiln of what just happened. On his return, he finds a dead sentry and that the Devastator and the Annihilator have just attacked the camp. Kalve, Preston, Tyrone, Nikolaj, Marco and Trent desert their posts during the Annihilation Wave, knowing a greater threat approaches on Katroiris. Lossoriawath and Gormiln fight Kalve himself until NgukGluk subdue him. Lossoriawath gives Gormiln the jewels of Devastation and Annihilation and Gormiln runs from the caves. The Prince finally believes he is the chosen one by the island, and is filled with confidence he had never known. He feels courage in his veins. Lossoriawath pours the power of his gauntlet into the spire, which shatters and the island begins to sink just as his dreams told him too. Lossoriawath emerges to find dead FomRishi and a wounded Gormiln, who claims the Devastator and Annihilator attacked him. He tells the Prince where he hid the jewels, and when Lossoriawath returns, Gormiln is dead. The arrival of the Ancients coincides with Tkulthe's rise, just as the Old Being intended it to. The Ancients defend themselves against the FomRishi and bring Lossoriawath aboard. None remember his cowardly flight. Lossoriawath orders the Guardian be imprisoned, and the Ancients ignore the Guardian's warning that Lossoriawath betrayed them. Lossoriawath has a nightmare of being consumed by Tyat'Naghra, which he does not remember. The Ancient ships join Tkulthe and the Old Beings as the ships of the now cosmically endowed Elder Race pour from space to do battle in the upper atmosphere. As the Elder flagship approaches, they realize something has been teleported aboard which should be impossible. Lossoriawath, Prince of the Ancients, steps onto the bridge, his Gauntlet smoking. He announces himself, Lossoriawath, Prince of the Ancients and that the Elder Race killed his family. He opens his palm to reveal Annihilation and Devastation, which detonate and destroy the Elder Race ships in the vicinity, crippling their attack. The hulks fall to Earth, saturating certain areas with time radiation.